No Holds Barred (An Unrequited Love: Requited Part 2)
by TruthfulSerenity
Summary: A month after what almost happened on the Viewpoint, Ash decided to make the first move to reunite with Benimaru. He will never regret giving him and Benimaru a second chance.


**No Holds Barred (Unrequited Love:Requited) Part two**

 _(Do not read if you hate bisexual or gay romance. Oh, and be eighteen if you do read this. The sex scenes are much detailed than on my first story just a warning :) Ash, Benimaru, Kyo and Daimon all belong to SNK Playmore)_

"Loraine, for the last time I do not want to see you." Benimaru told his ex with a controlled voice, the woman in the other line kept insisting she will go to his condominium. With an annoyed sigh Benimaru pressed call end on his phone and tossed his phone over the balcony, he is sure it shattered below. His eyes involuntarily went to the small lamp neatly hidden in a cabinet. Somehow the door's hinge loosened and the lamp revealed itself. He bit his lower lip because memory of that night rushed to him. His thoughts were filled by lavender scent, half lidded blue eyes and delicate freckles. He cursed angrily. He is not in the mood to fix it, might as well call the condominium's maintenance man. He placed a small stool closing the cabinet's door so he can no longer see the lamp. He can't get rid of those mementos even if how often he thought about it. The blanket they sat on is somewhere stored at the back of the lamp. He sighed looking at the closed cabinet door, he wondered if he remembers.

Absentmindedly, Ash grabbed the bottle of mayonnaise and drizzled the vegetable salad he ordered in a food cart. He stared at it as though he found something inedible but blushed as he remembered that night a month ago. Feeling sad and nostalgic he went to a trash bin and dumped his meal. He found himself craving for fried chicken once and twice, after that night and he hated himself for it. He even scrutinizes every fried chicken he sees.. oh this is much smaller, this is too brown, this texture looks too lumpy. He somewhat lost weight just because he misses him. Now he stared at nothing as he went back to his room. He took the elevator and blushed for he saw this tall man with tall blond hair. The elevator was a little crowded but he somehow pushed himself beside the tall guy.

"H-Hey?" Ash tapped the guy's shoulder but then was greatly disappointed and embarrassed because the guy was bearded, bespectacled and looks much older than Benimaru. The guy asked politely 'Yes?' Ash averted his eyes and told the stranger he was sorry. He felt the stranger eye him suspiciously so does the others in the elevator with him or maybe he was just paranoid.

Tomorrow both knew they will see each other again but as contenders at the KOF ring.

He hit the sack with fists again and again without using his electricity powers for practice.

"Benimaru?" he heard Kyo behind call him.

"Yeah?" he stopped and looked at Kyo who was sweaty from practicing.

"I...hate to bring this up but... Loraine is bugging the hell out of me and Yuki."

Benimaru let out an irritated snort "You both are grown-ups you can handle her yourselves," he went to his gym bag took out a towel and wiped his brow

Kyo looked intently at him. "Had she told you she is suicidal Beni?"

"Her issues are not my own Kyo. Tell her she needs a therapist and not bug you with her problems"

"Loraine told me she suspects you are thinking of another that is why she broke up with you. So who is the girl Benimaru?"

Good his face was away on Kyo. He blushed and suddenly thought of Ash. If Kyo only knew. He is getting tired of his facade but he thinks Ash does not want his ass anyway so... hide it he still shall.

"I get around Kyo. I had done Loraine a favor by not getting back with her."

"You know she is kind of depressed too about you leaving your old modelling company for a smaller less known one, what luck they got. That is how intent you are of getting rid of her from your life?"

"Ofcourse!" He faced Kyo when he was sure his blush was gone, his towel draped on his neck. He took out a can of energy drink from his bag opened it and took a sip.

"Hmm that company got a lot of gay models Benimaru... are you sure you belong there?" Kyo's brown eyes was staring at his blue ones.

"Are you trying to imply something Kyo? Tell it to my face!" Benimaru's voice rose.

"Ash Crimson is quite cute eh, Benimaru?" Kyo smiled devilishly when he saw his friend's face grow red.

"H-How the hell d-did you...?"

"I saw how you looked at him before the competition. No worries your secret is safe with me." Kyo went closer to him. He made sure only them can hear their conversation. "Hmm... good I am not your type Benimaru" Kyo teased him.

"If you knew then... I wonder...how many knows..." Benimaru sat on the bench where his bag was, Kyo sat with him and tapped his back.

"You know... I kinda guessed it myself. So Ash trumps the women you met eh. But if Loraine knows about this I will not be surprised if she blackmails you. She is not suspecting anything at all Beni... she thought her rival is another woman. So... what are you planning to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are still in a competition tomorrow Beni... do not let your own feelings get in the way." Kyo saw Daimon gesture at him. His rest time is up. "Ponder what I said to you. I must go."

The Japan team was the third in line to compete that day. Benimaru was doing warm ups while waiting and Daimon told him he goes first. He just nodded in reply as he tested his electricity in his right hand.

Their team's name was called and he stepped in the ring. He eyed his opponent and it was no other than Ash himself. Both went near to the center, his eyes never left Ash's face.

"Let's get this over with," Benimaru told him as he did his fighting pose

"B-Benimaru...," Ash softly called him which distracted Beni

"W-What?"

"Look my new trick..." Ash enveloped themselves in a green fire dome. They are unseen by everyone else. A judge warned Ash in his microphone that he will be kicked out and will proclaim Benimaru as the winner. Benimaru was not prepared as Ash rushed towards him and gave him a full mouth kiss. It was over in a heartbeat but Beni was in a daze.

"K-Knock me out now... just get over it" Ash commanded

"I can't do that."

"Benimaru, time is running out!"

"Do the Fructidor... knock me out right now but promise me you will come at the Viewpoint 8 pm tonight, Ash" Benimaru came to him and embraced Ash sending jolts of electricity as he kissed him hard.

Ash felt the pain and he can't help but defend himself. 'This will hurt me more than it does you, Beni' he thought as he engulfed him in flames. He made sure when he felt Benimaru grow limp that no flame was burning his body. He feigned anger as the green dome disappeared and he was proclaimed as the winner. 'See you tonight, mon cher he thought as Benimaru was led away on a stretcher. He got ready for two of Benimaru's team.

"Don't think I don't know!" was Kyo's cold greeting to him when they met at the center

"Know what?" Ash tried to dismiss his nervousness

"Benimaru got the hots for you?"

Ash blushed he hoped no one heard about it but the hell with it.. "Monsieur Kusanagi, I will make sure I will give you a concussion enough that you will forget all about it."

He did or so he thought. He was tempted to take his pyrokinesis but thought otherwise. He heard Benimaru wants to challenge Kyo to a fight again, it will be easier for Benimaru to defeat Kyo without his flames. He thought of another diablolical thing. Both he and Benimaru can attack Kyo, then he will conveniently take Kyo's sacred treasure with his lover in tow. So much for the guys being buddies for long.

After the match and winning easily Ash prepared excitedly for tonight. He discreetly shopped for new clothes and make up. He made sure his perfume is not that strong and matches the scent Benimaru is wearing, on that night a month ago. Nothing can contain the happiness he feels, then he suddenly thought, is Benimaru alright? Was he too hard on him awhile ago? Will he make it? His phone rang which answered his musing.

"Hey, mon cherie... I-I am here at our meeting place... well, I am testing my new phone too, got rid of the old one cause of spite..." Benimaru sighed absentmindedly "...would you like me to fetch you in your hotel?"

"No... I'll go there mon cher myself... be ready for me"

He was pacing restlessly by the cliff. Will Ash be there? It is 9 pm already what is keeping him? Then he heard his name called.

They kissed passionately. They both had not made it on the blanket Benimaru laid out for them. Instead Benimaru laid Ash on top of his Lamborghini's hood. He fumbled for Ash's belt. Ash was equally as fervent as him.

"I-I will m-make you mine now, Ash." Benimaru's blue eyes grew darker with passion as he held his erect manhood towards Ash's butt hole.

"D-Do it!" Ash almost whispered

With one hand Benimaru propped one of Ash's leg and let the tip of his penis slide in Ash's butt hole

"A-Am I hurting you?"

"Just fuck me will you!" Ash shouted at him impatiently. His face registered pain but he held on to Benimaru's naked butt as he fully entered him and pumped hard.

Benimaru kissed him hungrily nibbling his lips as sweat formed both on their faces and dripped to their necks. Both were half dressed not removing their shirts. Ash was butt naked while Benimaru had not fully removed his pants. His hammering got faster and held on to Ash raw and red cock. Benimaru made sure they will climax together as he felt semen in his hands and his own seed conquering Ash's bowels.

He crashed on Ash's neck, both are panting vigorously. Ash just held on his back tight. He felt Benimaru's manhood grow limp. He felt wet in his butt hole but it was such a glorious feeling. Benimaru now looked at Ash's blue eyes, he looks tired but so hot with his post sex blush on his cheeks.

"Je te aime" he said solemnly as he kissed his forehead tenderly.

They proceeded on Ash's room. Before they went in his room Ash asked Benimaru to close his eyes.

"Uhh.. you are not going to knock me out or something will you?" Benimaru teased

"Maybe knock you out with something else..." Ash winked at him. He saw Beni give a sexy grin and added almost stuttering "...n-now do it or you will spoil my surprise."

Benimaru heard the door open and Ash told him,

"Mon cher, you can open those sexy blue eyes of yours now."

Benimaru did and caught his breath for Ash's bedroom was full of red scented candles on the floor on the headboard, on every flat surface of furniture. Red rose petals were strewn over the bed.

"S-So do you like it?" Ash was blushing, he found Benimaru's face beaming handsomely. "J-Just say i-if I overdone it, this explained w-why I am an hour..." His speech was stopped by Benimaru's torrid kiss.

"I wish I thought of something this creative to do in my place so... we can spend time there," Benimaru urgently peeled Ash's clothes

"Why you do not like it here in mine?"

"N-No heck! That's not what I meant at all" He pulled off Ash's pants together with his briefs and saw Ash already erect

"I see it is excited for me already" Benimaru boldly studied his erection which made Ash's face almost as red as the candles and rose petals

Benimaru swooped him up to his surprise and carried him over the bed. Benimaru still has his shirt on ruffled and unbuttoned to the waist, Ash wasn't able to pull it off yet so is his belt.

"W-Wait, what do you mean by you wish in your pad?" Benimaru gently laid him among the rose petals and looked gently at his half lidded blue eyes

Beni smiled tenderly brushing some hair away from Ash's face. "Simply I appreciate this gesture so much, mon cherie. Words are not enough to explain the way I feel now..." he lowered his head to meet Ash's soft lips "...I can't believe what I had been missing all this time. I'm so happy."

After some heavy fondling and kissing Benimaru laid on Ash's bed. He picked some rose petals off Ash's hair as he was lying on top of him.

"Ash, I want you to possess me," Benimaru asked seriously

"Sure..." he traced a lazy long nailed finger down on the middle of Benimaru's chest then to Beni's surprise Ash stood up naked.

"H-Hey where are you going?" he propped himself up viewing Ash's plump derriere

"You'll see," Ash glanced back. "Just stay there handsome, I won't be long"

Ash went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He took out a bottle and went back to the bedroom. Benimaru lazily glanced at him, a hand supported his head and he did not bothered to cover up. He noticed Ash was hiding something behind his back.

"Okay you scheming little devil what have you got behind you?"

"Hmm... how do you feel if I blindfold you is it alright?"

"BDSM... bring it on" Benimaru almost said it in a growl which made Ash giggle still hiding the bottle behind him.

"Monsieur Nikaido, umm no not yet. That is a good idea but I got other plans now. Please take my blindfold on the top drawer on your right. Do it for me, cover your own eyes"

"Intriguing, I like it." Ash took all what he can on Benimaru's stark naked body. The fair smooth skin, the muscles that rippled as he made his way on the right drawer. The cute ass. His balls that swung in his movements, his long penis. He saw him now face him. He gulped at the perfection of his body. His eyes rested on Benimaru's trimmed blond pubic hair.

Benimaru saw before he obediently wore the eye cover how Ash studied his body and the blush told him he liked what he saw. He felt a pride glow inside him,

"Alright I am ready my seducer... do your best" he told him when everything is black

Benimaru felt something really cold he jolted at the feeling. S-Syrup? He can sense a thick liquid being smeared at his chest then he shivered as he felt Ash's tongue lick it off in one fluid stroke. He can smell chocolate.

"A-Ash... m-may I see what you are doing?" his manhood went to full attention getting quite aroused about the thought where Ash's tongue will go next.

He felt breath on his right ear as Ash hissed, "You just shut up!" he gave his ear a very wet lick he can't help but moan.

He felt chocolate smeared to his chest until it stopped just above his pubic hair. He gulped in anticipation. The licking did not happened however.

"Ash, holy fuck...where the hell are you?" He was about to remove his blindfold when Ash giggled and smacked his hand away.

"I love your frustration, gorgeous" Ash told him seductively.

"Grr... when I get my hands on you..." said the still can not see Benimaru. He felt breath now in his left ear as Ash gave it a quick nibble.

"You will have your turn soon... mon ami" Benimaru's face went hot on his promise. Ash made sure he had not left any of his skin unlicked as he made him prone. He finally put chocolate on his erect manhood and licked away.

"Benimaru, take off your blindfold now" Ash told him between licks. Benimaru grabbed Ash blond hair unable to control himself of how wanted Ash is making him feel. What a great lover Ash is no woman made him feel this way yet.

"Ahhh..." he can't help but shout as he reached his peak. "A-Ash!" he screamed his name as his orgasm came. Ash just swallowed his sperm as it gushed from him. His hip jerked as he squeezed his eyes shut just surrendering to the amazing feeling. He felt Ash took it all like his life depended on swallowing all his seed.

He was so turned on he held Ash's face with both hands and kissed him as hungrily as Ash seemed awhile ago, regardless if there was still sperm left in Ash's mouth.

"B-Baby just... h-have your way on me now or I will..." he almost begged when they went for air but Ash answered,

"Lick off some chocolate on me first.. then I will get myself inside you."

Ash was awkward though when he did. Benimaru led him on the edge of the bed and gave him instructions. Ash with some lubrication was able to push himself inside Beni and he humped away. He imitated Benimaru giving him a hand job while pumping away and his partner's face told him he liked it. Both reached orgasm and Benimaru was just kissing him all over his face as he gently held him.

"Wow, first time..." Benimaru absentmindedly claimed as his breathing went normal, his heartbeat though is still erratic.

"Really?" Ash met his blue eyes as his head was on Benimaru's chest, one of Beni's hand was gently stroking his platinum blond head.

"Yeah.. but it was the best" that earned a kiss from Ash absolutely moved by his words.

They were eating Benimaru's fried chicken and vegetable salad while they are engrossed about a plan against Kyo.

"So... just say when love, I will just follow you," Benimaru told him. Ash felt warm and fuzzy for it was the first Beni addressed him as 'love'

"What about your friendship to him Benimaru?"

The one asked sighed as he dipped a drumstick on his gravy. "Kyo knows one of these days I will get back at him." He looked seriously at Ash, "...you are more important than an unstable friendship, specially... what I found out about you. It might sound corny but I feel I want to tag along and help you even if how many sacred treasures you are after." Benimaru winked at Ash and both kissed once again.


End file.
